Talk:Diane Huxley
Possible mistake? Did Derek really tell Diane that Frank's name was in fact Jack Bauer after he left the airport? I think that Jack told her earlier, but I'm not sure, can anyone confirm? Jack told her earler, when he meets her before he goes into the airport so he can leave Derek with her. Relationship w/ Jack? I might be wrong, but i don't think they were ever together like that. I remember that she expressed interest (to Audrey), but Jack and Diane both denied a relationship. Haha Jack and Diane, never noticed that. Bookwormrwt 20:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think she acknowledged it when talking to Audrey, and so did Jack, but I'll have to check. Regardless, I think it was pretty obvious they were indeed in some sort of relationship. Thief12 23:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty obvious doesn't cut it. if its not stated, its speculation. Bookwormrwt 00:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I understand your grounds for questioning, but I think there are things that shouldn't be said out loud to be known. I mean, I don't remember now but, was there a moment where Kim said that Miguel (season 2) or even Barry Landes (season 5) were her boyfriends? Besides, Jack and Diane never denied any relationship. I'd rather see what other editors have to say about this. Thief12 03:23, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't recall any evidence that specifically confirmed/rejected the thought that Jack and Diane were intimate. Maybe Diane said something to Audrey later, I dunno. The overall gist, however unspoken it was, is that Jack was still loyal to Audrey and did not indulge with this new woman. What we do know factually for certain is that Diane wanted Jack, and her efforts to bring him in as man of the house were very off-putting to Derek. To keep this article as speculation-free as possible, but to still respect the "big picture" that was painted, we can write that there was a good deal of resistance on Jack's part in spite of Diane's eagerness to be with him. They were nevertheless very close. 08:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Audrey asks Diane outright whether she was in a personal relationship with Jack, and she said it was none of Audrey's business. She then said he lived with them and he was good to them, and he meant a lot to them. :::Later, when Diane asks if Jack is coming back, he says that if he knew he would be returning to CTU he never would have "got her involved". They then say goodbye and they kiss on the lips. :::Then Diane confronts audrey and says that she has a right to know about whats going on between Audrey and Jack because Jack had been living with her for the last 6 months and the three of them became a family and she cared about him. :::I don't know how conclusive the proof is (the thing for me is the kiss on the lips) but the implication is extremely strong--Acer4666 09:59, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, Derek said he thought Jack was "just another loser trying to take advantage of his mom". I don't know how many losers had taken advantage of her already by renting a room and working hard, paying their bills on time and keeping to themselves--Acer4666 10:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: To me, the point of Derek's early behavior and views like that comment are to show how misguided his estimation of Jack was, before Day 5. He was lumping Jack in with other actual losers from his own past. And the kiss on the lips may just mean that they've gotten to first base, as a high schooler would put it. That's just how I see it. 11:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC)